Shadows Rising
by Starlight Dream
Summary: All heck starts to break loose when the council of Princesses refuse to listen to a group know as The Pandora Guards, b This Story Has been Rewritten. b
1. Chapter 1

Silent Storm looked down from the snow covered mountain top across Dream Valley to the bright pink and blue castle. She stood only 13 hands tall,had an ice blue coat and tangled silver mane. She had no horn or wings like the great teachers Firefly and Paradise; but she was a fighter none the less you could tell by the way she carried herself, and the tone at which her muscles rippled with each step.

She bore on her right front hoof a bangle crafted of emerald and ruby it's significance was unsure to those around her as she walked down the mountain through Paradise Estates, and towards Dream Castle. She Smiled at a few of the now grown baby ponies she met among them Rainribbon and her sister Sunribbon, her stride carried her swiftly through Paradise Estates, passed the Baby Bonnet School of Dance and straight to the castle gates. Upon entering her footsteps echoed off the cold stone walls as she watched the dragons & bushwoolies scurry to retrieve their Princess' and gather them in the great council hall;she had come unannounced but this was uncalled for the council should have already been in session to elect which princess would take over for Majesty as she took her retreat for the winter festival across the sea in Ponyille. The chandelier light caught on Rose's Symbol as the princess entered and tried to not notice it. The single black rose under glass, with a single drop of crimson blood dripping down.

Once the princess council and Majesty were gathered she reached around and pulled forth a scroll from her saddlebag. "I am Silent Storm, Third in command of the Royal Oak division of the Pandora Guard, I come with a message from their greatnesses Firefly and Paradise." She then unfurreled the scroll and began to read.

" Lady Firefly's Lightning Force division reports rise once more in the power of the Dark Knight Tirek Lord of all darkness in Ponyland." She paused a moment to let that sink in.

"Lady Paradise's Palm Winds division reports and surge in the number of dragons gathering at a central location in the Valley of Darkness beyond the Veil of Mists. All Intelligence is pointing to a massive attack of darkness and evil on the out skirts of Dream Valley near places such as Flutter pass and Rainbows End." She stood silent now as the chatter around her grew into heated discussion as to what should be done.

It was finally Princess Serena who spoke. "Go home warrior of the Pandora Guard your intelligence has no sway here. We of the council will not condone an act that would disrupt the happy lives of the citizens of ponyland not so close to the Spring Carnival."She paused a moment then continued. "Violence is not our way. for as long as we have the Rainbow of Light and the Heart of Ponyland no darkness shall ever disturb our world. Perhaps the Flutter council will listen to your ruse, but here it is nothing more than just foolish uttering to bring about disruption. You are Dismissed.".

Silent Storm did not argue her point she merely turned and bid her farewells; taking to a run after leaving the castle she headed north-east to the city of Flutterpass which would allow her Access to Flutter Valley and perhaps someone who would listen to her. it would have been less that three days travel had the council allowed her to use their Slipgate or the Magic Mirror of Majesty. But three days travel on foot would have to be enough time.

It was very unfortunate for Silent Storm that the spring rains were starting to fill into the valley as she ran for on her second day of travel she encountered a storm to end all storms, thus all she could do was seek refuge in the Crystal Caves which were forbidden territory.


	2. Chapter 2

The torrent of rain seemed to go on for hours Silent Storm paced back and forth watching not noticing the slow moving shadow behind her,nor hearing the scrape of claws on crystal over the thunder. Her focus on her mission would be near fatal as she turned just in time to see the dragons claws strike at her,they hit with such force she was powered into the far wall landing with a thud; the jade bracelet on her ankle shattered and she lay still barely breathing.

The dragon sniffed her over, then satisfied with his work strolled out into the rain spreading his great wings,he pushed himself skyward he'd done his job shadowing the stupid filly for three days seeing what she was going to do with the information here teachers had gathered. Now he could return to his leader and claim his reward for dealing with the little wretch. He himself could care less what the ponies would do before they took back over the land,they were but stones on a path to him easily crushed and brushed aside. He landed back at the dragon camp and folded his wings bowing his head he addressed a silver dragon with soft blue eyes. "It is done Saven the little pony is no more, I still say we should..."

"Enough Nightwind you have done your part now go fill your belly and leave the attack plan to me."The silver dragons sharp voice cut in before the other could finish so dejected and a bit annoyed the other trotted off to the mounds of meat in the corner of the field.

"Soon our brothers will join us,no longer will they serve the ponies as slaves to their princesses, no longer will our great leader Artimis' son Spike tend to their queen's every need soon the true masters of this land will surface, and the ponies will lie at our feet where they belong as servants to Master Tirek & us."he had said his words to do one in particular just in general so that every one of the dragons could hear him.

As the dragon spoke to his gathered crowd some where far away the centaur demon Tirek stirred and chuckled to himself as he held close a black crystal and stroked it almost lovingly." Soon my pet soon you the heart of Darkness will replace the Heart of Ponyland and all of it will fall to us; and the dragons will receive their reward as my slaves to keep it all in order. Foolish beasts bent on "saving" their own kind."


End file.
